Innocence du Serpent
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Le combat Sasuke/Itachi du POV de Sasuke. Se passe pendant Shippuden de l'épisodes 134 à 141.


**Innocence du Serpent**

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartient à Masashi KISHIMOTO mais le personnage de Nanao m'appartient elle est le résultat de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Résume: Le combat entre Sasuke et Itachi du POV de Sasuke**_

 _ **Rating: T se passe pendant shippuden épisode 134 à 141 combat Sasuke/Itachi avec les flash back qui vont avec.**_

 _ **Paring: . .. Inéxistant**_

 _ **Genre: Poésie/Drame/Family**_

 _ **Song: Innocence d'Avril Lavigne lien: watch?v=8xoG0Xv3vs0**_

* * *

 **Waking up I see that everything is ok**  
 _Me réveillant je vois que tout va bien_

 _Le combat final va commencer. Je suis venu pour toi. Pour te tuer._

 _Je suis devenu fort, je suis devenu terriblement fort assez pour tuer Orochimaru et ainsi pour pouvoir te tuer toi._

 **The first time in my life and now it's so great**  
 _Pour la première fois de ma vie c'est si bon maintenant_

 _Cela fait des années que je te cherchais et aujourd'hui je t'ai enfin trouver. Ce cauchemar dans lequel tu m'as enfermer va bientôt prendre fin._

 _Un seul de nous deux lui reviendra,_

 _Un seul de nous deux restera en vie._

 **Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**  
 _Lentement je regarde autour et je suis stupéfaite_

 _Ce moment que tu as tant attendu est sur le point de se réaliser, on a sûrement du interdire à Nanao d'intervenir ou même de venir. Ce combat ne la concerne pas.  
Le ciel gronde, c'est le signal... _

**I think about the little things that make life great**  
 _Je pense aux petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle_

 _Je n'ai eu de cesse de prier la venue de ce jour._

 _Itachi toi notre aîné, toi qui autrefois était le fils aimé et chéri ainsi que la fierté de notre clan,_

 _Tu vas mourir, pour tout le mal que tu as fait._

 _Pleins de souvenir me reviennes._

 _Tout ces souvenirs ou tu étais notre « gentil Grand-Frère »_

 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
 _Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_

 _Tant de souvenirs que je souhaiterai oublier, tout ces souvenirs heureux vont bientôt être recouvert de sang._

 **This is the best feeling**  
 _C'est le meilleur sentiment_

Flash Back

C'est moi dit Itachi âgé de 10ans

Itachi ! Nii-san ! S'écria deux enfants de 5ans

Te voilà ! Je suis bien content ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui Dit Sasuke

Voyons Sasuke Nanao vous savez bien que votre grand frère doit faire ses devoirs pour l'académie ! Vous irez jouer dehors ensuite Intervient Mikoto

Oh ! Huuum... dit Sasuke

ça va je ferai mes devoirs après en plus ils sont facile répondit l'aîné pour faire plaisir a ses cadets

Ouais ! Cria les deux gamins

Très bien soupira Mikoto

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

Sasuke trouver ! S'écria la seule fille de la fratrie

 **I found a place so safe, not a single tear**  
 _J'ai trouvé un endroit si sûr, plus une simple larme_

 _Ou Nii-san a t il bien pu se cacher ? Questionna Sasuke en regardant autour de lui_

 _Sasuke regarde murmura Nanao en désignant un arbre_

 _Héhé ! TROUVER ITACHI ! Cria le petit Uchiwa en sautant partout_

 _On a encore gagnés compléta la rousse_

 _C'est bien vous êtes très forts tout les deux mais essayer encore ! Souris Itachi en disparaissant_

 _Tricheur c'est pas du jeu hurla les deux benjamins_

 **The first time in my life and now it's so clear**  
 _Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout est si clair_  
 **Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**  
 _J'appartiens à cette calme sensation, je suis si heureuse ici_

 _Dit papa ?_

 _Hum ?_

 _Aujourd'hui ont a jouer avec Itachi et il a utiliser la technique de clonage pour nous échapper commença a expliquer Sasuke_

 _Et Sasuke dit que c'est de la triche et on aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses termina Nanao_

 _Tu maîtrises déjà cette technique fiston? Demanda Fugaku_

 _Itachi-nii tu veux bien nous apprendre cette technique après manger ? S'écria Sasuke_

 _Et les devoirs ?! Intervient Mikoto un peu irritée_

 _Désolé Sasuke. La prochaine fois d'accord ? Dit la Belette en donnant une pichenette a son petit frère_

 **It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**  
 _C'est si fort et maintenant je suis sincère avec moi-même_  
 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
 _Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_  
 **This is the best feeling**  
 _C'est le meilleur sentiment_

 _Sasuke ! Nanao ! Il est l'heure de rentrer ! Cria Itachi_

 _Mais tu as promis de nous apprendre de nouvelle technique de shurikens bouda Sasuke_

 _Oui je sais mais j'ai des choses importantes a faire demain. Je dois me préparer. Dit Itachi en commençant a se lever_

 _Tu parles tu n'es qu'un menteur continua de bouder Sasuke_

 _Excuse moi Sasuke la prochaine fois c'est promis. Promit Itachi_

 _Regarde un peu ça Grand-Frère ! S'écria Sasuke en s'élançant vers les cibles_

 _Attention Sasuke ! Prévient Nanao_

 _Eh! attends reviens ! Je te préviens si tu fais des bêtises je... Prévient également Itachi_

 _Grand-Frère on s'entraînera encore aux lancer de shurikens ? Demanda Sasuke percher sur le dos de son frère_

 _Bien sur mais on me confie de plus en plus de missions et n'oublies pas que vous rentrer a l'académie demain. Alors j'ai bien peu qu'on ai plus beaucoup de temps a passer ensemble. Annonça la Belette_

 _Ce n'est pas grave tant que l'on peut se voir de temps en temps. répondit Nanao_

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _C'est rare que deux frères soit aussi proche que nous tu sais, mais un jour le petit frère doit dépasser le grand c'est comme ça dit Itachi en regardant la mare aux poissons dans le jardin_

 **It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
 _C'est cette état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 _C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_

 _Quoi qu'il arrive je veux que vous sachiez que je serai toujours avec vous. Continua t il_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _Même ci c'est en tant qu'obstacle que vous devez dépasser même ci vous en veniez a me détester plus que tout. Eh oui ça serre a ça un grand frère termina t il_

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
 _C'est cet état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 _C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_

 _Désolé Sasuke c'était la dernière fois. Dit Itachi avant de s'écrouler_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _C'est fini. Le combat est fini. Tu t'es écrouler, J'ai gagné._

 _La pluie tombe toujours sans avoir l'intention de s'arrêter._

 _Je suis a bout mais je souris quand même. Tu es mort. Tu es bel et bien mort._

 _Notre Clan est enfin venger, tu as payer pour tout le mal que tu as fais._

 _A cette dernière penser je sens mes dernières force m'abandonner._

 _Puis le troue noir_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les as tu tuer ?_

 _Les as tu tuer pour rééllement évaluer ta puissance ?_

 _Ou y avait t il une autre raison ?_

 _Ce sont les questions que je me suis toujours poser._

 _Et maintenant je sais que tout cela n'étais qu'un mensonge, une illusion de ta part. .._

 **This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, elle t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

Le cris d'un faucon retentit. Sur le haut d'une falaise.

 _Des larme coules de mes joues je ne peu_ _t pas_ _m'arrêter. Alors c'était ça ?_

 _Tu avais pour mission de nous éliminer ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as tu épargniez Nanao et moi ?_

 **This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, s'il-te plaît ne pars pas_  
 **Cause I need you now**  
 _Parce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

 _Si seulement... Si seulement..._

 _Si seulement j'avais été plus fort, plus grand._

 _J'aurais pus t'aider._

 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Un long moment est passer avant que je réalise que tout n'était définitivement qu'un mensonge pour me protéger. Tu as rendue ton dernier souffle depuis longtemps maintenant je suppose._

 _Tu es mort et tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer._

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_

 **Le serpent a muer, désormais notre unité s'appellera Les Taka.**

 **Et ce faucon n'aura qu'un seul but : la vengeance.**

 _Jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'au bout je protégerai ta mémoire. Je te vengerai grand-frère qu'importe la manière dont je le ferai. Je te vengerai._

 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

 _ **Nous allons détruire Konoha.**_

 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Je détruirai Konoha. Je tuerai tout ces idiots qui continue de vivre paisiblement grâce à toi._

 _Je t'en fais la promesse,_

 _Itachi._


End file.
